


Do You Regret It?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [20]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You’re thinking about them again, aren’t you?”“It’s hard not too.”





	Do You Regret It?

It was a quiet day at the barn. The only sound that was heard was the raindrops falling from the sky, sounding as it hit the mud, along with a few drops of water that dropped from tiny holes in the barn. Ravenpaw was relaxing in the hay beside Barley, both toms relaxing. The warmth of greenleaf and the rain made the air wet, it was way too hot to move, especially during sunhigh.

 

Ravenpaw flickers his tail and yawned, before using his front paw to scratch his muzzle. His belly was growling, and he was in the mood for some fresh-kill.

 

The tom nuzzled Barley, licking his cheek to get the cat’s attention.

 

“Barley, I’m getting some mice. Do you want me to bring you one too?”

 

“Make it two, and I’m happy.”

 

Laugh.

 

“You mouse-brain, of course I’ll bring you too. There isn’t a shortage over here, even during leaf-bare, unlike with the clans.”

 

Barley saw how Ravenpaw flicked his tail, and not in his normal happily way, but saddened. Nothing like how Ravenpaw acted when they shared tongues. It could be heard in the way he meowed, something was bothering him

 

“You’re thinking about them again, aren’t you?”

 

“It’s hard not too.”

 

Yes, leaving a clan must be hard. Barley had always been a loner, so he understood that Ravenpaw must be confused.

 

“Do you regret not going back?”

 

Silence.

 

“No. I don’t. I miss them and Thunderclan, but I could never leave you. We’re mates, and you’re important to me. I wouldn’t change any of it. Don’t ever believe I regret staying with you. I may act like a piece of mouse-dung sometimes, but trust me, I will stay with you no matter what.”

 

At the end of his speech, Ravenpaw purred, flickered his tail in affection, before nuzzling his muzzle into Barley’s long fur. He truly loved the cat, and nothing could change it.

 

“So, are we going to share tongues over some fresh-kill?”

 

“You don’t even have to ask. Of course. Let’s get some mice.”


End file.
